


Footwork

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat catches Cronus indulging himself with his shoes and helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footwork

”THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!”

Shit. He’s caught. Kankri’s decendant caught him doing something creepy, sniffing his shoes no less. 

"Uhhh… Heeeyy there chief" Yeah that’ll definitely distract him.

"DO NOT "HEY THERE CHIEF" ME! WHY IN THE EVER LOVING CHUTEHUFFING FUCK ARE YOU SNIFFING MY SHOES? WAIT DON’T ANSWER THAT. YOU’RE PROBABLY FUCKING GETTING OFF ON IT OR SOMETHING CREEPY LIKE THAT! KANKRI WARNED ME ABOUT YOU"

Shit Kankri went and blabbed about him to Karkat. Now there’s now way he has a chance. And now he knows about his little kink.

"Ahh come on champ I don’t mean no harm."

"SHUT UP I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS." Karkat seats himself on the couch, crossing one leg over the other and tugs off a shoe. He’s not…

"WELL? GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Well who is he to argue. He makes to stand up but Karkat isn’t having any of that.

"NO YOU CRAWL OVER HERE LIKE THE PATHETIC SHIT THAT YOU ARE"

Cronus quirks an eyebrow before complying. This Vantas is all kinds of demanding and 10 kinds of hot about it. He crawls his way over to Karkat and cradles the de-shoed foot. He places a kiss to the top of his still-clothed foot and looks up to Karkat for further instructions. Karkat looks down his nose at him.

"TAKE OFF MY SOCK FUCKASS"

He complies and nuzzles the foot to his face affectionately. He places kisses to each toe before letting his tongue snake out and slither between each toe. Was that a giggle he just heard? He doesn’t have time to find out because Karkat yanks his foot from his grasp and pushes at his crotch with it. Cronus’s breath hitches and Karkat fucking chuckles before kneading the ball of his foot into his groin.

"YOU LIKE THIS HUH? YOU’RE FUCKING DISGUSTING"

You shift and spread your legs wider, giving Karkat better access to your clothed bulge. The fabric of your jeans is maddening but the friction is so deliciously torturous. Cronus rolls his hips into Karkat’s foot. He starts to push and rub a bit harder, practically stomping on Cronus’s bulge. 

"CUM YOU REPULSIVE BITCH"

Cronus does as he’s told, throwing his head back in a drawn out groan as he soils his jeans.

"THERE. BETTER? CAN YOU GO NOW AND LEAVE ME TO SULK IN PEACE?"

"You got it chief"


End file.
